Right arm of the giant and the flowers of the leaf
by diimmortal
Summary: a naruto/bleach crossover, with a hint of hellsing, in the beggining, basically naruto has 2 bloodlines from bleach which havent been done before the right arm of the giant and the shun shun rikka, want to know what happens read to find out,challenge fic
1. Chapter 1

**Right arm of the giant, left arm of the demon and the flowers of the burning leafs**

The blonde haired Shinobi watched as the girl within the mirrors sent out a barrage of needles towards him, and watched in horror when his best friend (not that he'd ever admit it) and biggest rival (which he told anyone and everyone who would listen) pushed him out of the way of the needles meant for him and took them for him instead.

As the needles were about to pierce the young Uchiha neck time seemed to stop for the blonde haired ninja. Looking around Naruto could see the hunter Nin suspended in mid air throwing a bunch of needles toward him if Sasuke wasn't in between them. Looking around some more he could vaguely see outside of the mirrors that Sakura was guarding the client, who was building the bridge, Tazuna and that his so-called sensei' was injured with a cut across his chest and he had his Sharingan out.

"Pathetic" Naruto muttered to himself, "A great do-jutsu and a ninja with Kakashi's talents together should make him more than a match for this rouge. but I guess all that skill and power comes from that special eye of his, like I said pathetic', he has let himself rely on that eye of his eye so much that he can't even fight a serious match without it."

"So why not remove it from him then" a voice said from behind him, turning on the spot Naruto saw who had spoken. It was a man, but it was strange, he appeared to be there yet not be there at the same time, like he was a badly created bushin no jutsu.

The man appeared to be middle age, around 30-ish; he wore a long red trench coat, with a wide brimmed red hat and yellow sun glasses. Underneath the trench coat he wore a black suit jacket and pants and a pair of black riding boots on his feet. Under the black jacket Naruto could see a white shirt, but around his neck was a red ribbon with some kanji for seal written along it.

As the man and the boy studied each other, the man adjusted his yellow glasses and Naruto could see a pair of red eyes behind them with what appeared to be slits for pupils. Under his hat he could see that the man had long black hair that reached down to his shoulders, but was kept in a neat pony tail with another looped bow that was also red.

"Who, who are you, where are we, what's happening here, why time stopped, why aren't you frozen like everyone else and why are you transparent", Jabbered Naruto in shock and fear. The strange man looked at Naruto while tilting his head, as if confused.

"What do you mean little boy?" the man asked

"Well you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I can see right though you," said the orange ninja

"Ah that, well I might as well explain than, first of all we are in the spirit realm ..."

"Hang on, IM DEAD!?" interrupted Naruto.

"Err hem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are in the spirit realm so I may talk to you, and no we are not dead. I brought us here so we may speak uninterrupted, due to the fact that powerful beings can speed or slow the flow of time within this realm as they please, I am fortunately powerful enough to slow the flow of time to a practically complete stop." Said the man with a small inclination of his head as if to say you can ask questions.

Naruto looked at the man wide eyed with his mouth hanging open "wow, so why did you want to bring me here and does that mean I could stop time as well and what's your name, and could I please quickly move those needles and my other teammates to safety" asked Naruto.

"Well then to answer those questions then" the man said with his hand on his chin as if in a thinking pose. " well to answer your last to questions first, no you can't save your team mates or move those needles, due to the fact that we are spirits which means we cannot interact with that world at this moment in time, also you cannot move from beyond these mirrors at this current time,"

"Why the hell not?" questioned the blonde

"Well its quite simple really, you're still alive so you cannot move to far away from your entry point to the spirit world without endangering your life."

"What do you mean?"

"well its quite simple really, see there is a chain connecting you to the physical world and if you move to far away from the rip into this world then the chain would be broken and the rip would start to close quickly and even if you did get back though, you would be nothing more than a ghost and if you re-entered your body you would become a monster." The man said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh" was all Naruto said

"Yes, though you could move beyond the mirrors, they are just a rough estimate as to how far you could move. Now for a question of my own why would you think you could manipulate time here, you are certainly not very powerful by any standards, so what makes you think you could, little boy?" said the man as he leaned forward and stared into Naruto's eyes from behind his glasses.

"Well, I kind of have a demon sealed within me so I thought maybe I might be able to use his powers to control the flow of time." Naruto said while looking down at his ninja sandals.

"No you would not be able to, you must use you own powers to control this realm, even if the two of you are linked, you are both separate enough that you cannot access his powers here. Now onto the last of your questions, first of all, my name, I have many different ones, such as Vlad the impaler, count Dracula, death incarnate, the shadow of blood, but I normally go by the name Alucard, but you may also know me as the Kyuubi no Yoko." The man, now known as Alucard who was in fact the demon fox in human form, said with a wide smile that showed off his fangs.

**A: N: ok I know I should be working on my two other story's but here's the thing, my first story idea sucked I tried to build too much on to little. Now as it stands, back then I didn't think of just doing it as a one shot, the opening I liked, but the rest was terrible when I tried to write it. Now as for the second one, well I just haven't written it, I was lazy. Now this story is a bleach crossover, I know it doesn't seem like it yet, it seems more like a hellsing crossover. But it will be kept to a minimum, Naruto will act like Alucard a little and have some of his powers, I won't say which ones, but they aren't all that much. I'm currently working on a true hellsing crossover, just with Alucard but still. This is in response to a challenge by someone I'm not sure who and I'm not sure about all the specifics either. The challenge was Naruto to get the shin shin rika as a bloodline, so if you know who set the challenge please tell me so I can alert the author and check the details, but anyway please review, thanks and ja ne.**


	2. the challenge

THE CHALLENGE

Ok everyone, it's me Diimmortal and I know I haven't updated. But here's the fact, I suck at writing. I don't have the patience to sit down and write what I want to write, and what I do write is nowhere near good enough in my opinion to be posted. So this is what I need, I need a writer. I need someone to write these for me and I'll be a backseat writer giving idea's plot lines etc. I've got lots of idea's but no time and no patience to write them, so here's the deal if u want to help me write the story's contact me and I'll give you more info to do with the story's, you cannot take the idea's yourself because I'm not giving all that much detail, also as for writing I want proof on your talents. Sorry guys but a lot of good ideas don't become good stories because the writers suck and they rush through the story with no detail. I don't want it to be like that. So here's my idea's

Naruto x heroes (the TV show):- a sorry guy there's no info being given out on this one. The ideas are in my head and that's where they're staying until I find someone interested

Naruto x hellsing: - I've started this one already; this is my vampire assassin story

Naruto x bleach: - this is my right arm of the giant story

Naruto and the broken blade: - another Naruto bleach crossover. The one that started off the right arm of the giant

Naruto the healer: - a Naruto is a doctor; it's an odd idea with not a lot of background in it at the moment. It needs a lot of work.

Naruto x FMA: - lots of fma crossovers and I'd like a try some info in this is that Naruto loses his arm and leg and replaces them with automail but that's all I'm giving out at this time

Naruto the crystal king: - I came up with this idea in 2006 and it's basically Naruto can grow crystals. I own it I came up with it, and I have proof anyone want to argue get stuffed.

Bleach criminal rebellion: - this is something that I dreamt up ages ago and the plot revolves around getting rid of the shinigami, this I'm a bit worried on because I have yet to see a truly good bleach fan fiction

I'm currently thinking about doing a twilight fan fiction but I'm not entirely sure if my friend dying Sakura will help or not seeing as I don't like Edward Cullen but if you're interested in any of these idea's pm me, or if u want help with a story idea, I'm always willing to help. Now none of my stories are up for adoption so don't steal them I will put down if someone adopts one and I will tell everyone if someone is allowed or not.

Thanks for read this and till next time ja ne

diimmortal


	3. Chapter 2

**A: N: ok to start off, IM REALLY F'KING PISSED OFF AT THE GUY THAT WRITES NARUTO, I MEAN WTF! HE HAS THIS MASSIVE F'KING REVALTION ABOUT HINATA AND HER FEELINGS AND THEN THAT STUPID F'KING BITCH SAKURA SUDDENLY REALISES HER FEELINGS, AND NOT TO MEANTION NARUTO HASEN'T EVEN TALKED TO HINA-HIME SO FAR ABOUT IT. REALLY WTF! Ok and now after that little rant sorry but I needed to rant about that but on to the next thing THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, I have got a load of emails about people adding this and me to favourites and alerts, So once more gomen nesai. Right a couple of quick questions, who thought it, was Dante when you read red coat? Lol, there will be a little more information about everything in this chapter and I hope that what I write will take me up to the return trip to konoha, also Naruto will have Alucard talent for annoying nicknames, I know he has it already but I mean better ones then old man and things. But anyway read and enjoy.**

Naruto looked at the man dressed in red who was now known as the Kyuubi in human form, in fear. As he looked at the man he started to back away from him slowly and quickly in terror. "Keep away from me you damn fox, I don't care what you want me to do, I won't free you or help you create destruction or death and misery." Naruto quickly stammered out.

The man, Alucard, looked at Naruto in interest, while raising his eyebrows in surprise. "so, that's it, you've turned from someone who never backs down, who never gives up, who swore on the pain in his left hand that he would never let fear control him in battle" Alucard said while sweeping his arm away across his chest, showing Naruto that he was wearing gloves with some strange symbols drawn on the back of them.

Naruto flinched when he heard Alucard say these things. "well then I guess you aren't worthy of your bloodlines then, the wielders of the bloodline in your possession, were famous for their incredible will and the fact they would never give in and they would always protect what was precious to them, your nothing but scum, no you're not scum because even scum can feel shame, don't u feel ashamed at yourself brat. Don't you feel ashamed at dishonouring your ancestors like that? No I don't think u feel shame and all that means is the your not scum, your just a piece of shit. What does it feel like you piece of shit, to prove all those villages that they were right about you, that you would never amount to anything, WELL HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF USELESS SHIT!" Alucard shouted at the boy in orange

Naruto flinched at every revelation during Alucard's speech, but after every point made Naruto thought about his life, his memories of people looking at him with they're cold eye's, parents warning they're children, to stay away from him, teachers giving him wrong information for his test's and with every memory the fire in Naruto's sapphire eye's started to grow till there was an almost literal inferno glowing within his eyes.

"oh yeah, then I'll show you, I'll activate my bloodline save my team, beat the shit out of these two rouge ninja, and then when I'm finished I'll come to you and start to kick your ass, you damn Michael Jackson reject." Naruto shouted at the newly revealed demon Alucard.

"you think that you can do all of that so easily boy, what make you think you can, you have no talent you dead last reject, you finished in the bottom of your class, you only know three Jutsu's, your Taijutsu is a joke, you have no Genjutsu, your slow your weak and your stupid. So what have you got going for you brat, what will you do to win, how will you win because I know you can't plan, I've been in your head long enough to know how you think and you don't plan you just do, so how are you going to win you piece of shit." The demon said with a blank look on his face

Naruto looked down while he was listening to this with his hair shadowing his eyes; he slowly stood up and clenched his fists. And then he started talking.

"I may be weak, and I may be small and I may be slow, I may only know three Jutsu's, hell my Taijutsu might suck that bad, I know I was bottom of my class and I may rush in blindly with no plan, hell you can call me whatever fucking name you want, but I'm telling you this now, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I never go back on my word that is my ninja way, and I don't care if I die or not because I promise I will protect everyone with my last breath, and none of my team shall die while I'm around. I'll protect those that are precious to me till my last breath, and nothing you say or do will stop that from happening you fucking horror reject, I'll show you, and everyone, that with these two hands I'll protect everyone with my power, NO MATTER WHAT!" at this Naruto looked up and released a aura of chakra around him, covering him in blue fire that seemed to settle in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha, now there is my vessel, the one who never says die, ha ha ha ha, there may be hope for you yet, little boy. . ." Alucard said

"I'm not little, you damn pasty ass freak" Naruto interrupted

"Humph, your small, face it brat, and it's all your own fault. Eating nothing but ramen does that to people you know, unlike sweet delicious blood, a taste that I have not had in centuries."

"Well if you know so much about me then, you'll know that, that's the only food that I can get without trouble you overgrown bat." Naruto pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you calling me a bat and a Michael Jackson?" Alucard questioned with interest.

"Well you drink blood like a bat, so you obviously suck and you just look like Michael Jackson, if I didn't know any better id say your related to him" Naruto said while trying to look smart and somewhere in a secret oto base a pasty faced paedophile sneezed.

"ha ha ha ha, I wonder little boy, if you are related to police girl in anyway, because you both seem to have the same look in your eyes, but anyway I digress, this is in truth my true form, though heavily restricted, my real appearance is that of a man." Alucard said while smiling like a cat with cream.

"So then what was with the giant fox appearance?" The blonde shinobi questioned

"Oh that that was because I spent so long without blood and causing any massive problems my dark tendencies kind of built up until it overrode my restriction seals and sent me into a blind frenzy, I mean I should have been asleep but this pasty faced ninja came into my crypt and jabbed me with a needle and it kind of pissed me off so I went off to try and kill him and ended up killing other people instead."

"Well that explains a lot" Naruto said out loud while putting on his thinking face

"Regardless that is neither here nor there, however you have passed the test and therefore, your bloodline will be unlocked"

"Hang on, wait what test?" Naruto asked the vampire in red

"The test to determine if you deserve the power that lies dormant in you, this power is the strongest bloodline in the world, with it, you can destroy anything, or anyone, this bloodline suits itself around you and your needs. If you needed a long range attack, it will evolve to suit that for you, this bloodline can become so much more than anything anyone can ever dream, and that is why there is a test. Within the carrier's subconscious is the spirit of the founder of your clan, Yasutora Sado, and he determines if a person deserves the power of this bloodline or not, and you have passed his judgment." Smiled the vampire

"So could I meet him then? Because I really want to know about my family and if he knew every single one of them then.." Naruto stammered

"Patience young one, you will talk to him but now is neither the time nor the place for that and as such you have a battle to attend to first" the vampire said while showing a bloodthirsty smile

"yes we have a battle to attend to, don't we my fuzzy companion, now let us show them hell, let us be a guardian angel to our comrades and a demon of vengeance and pain to our enemy's" Naruto replied while tightening his headband

"yes, that it brat, show me that fire in your soul, that taste for blood and battle, show them the power of a demon, show them YOUR POWER, show them the ability you have, show them who Uzumaki Naruto is and show them not to mess WITH THE RIGHT ARM OF THE GIANT!" the vampire screamed while restarting time

With a sudden flash of light from Naruto, time restarted and the needles currently heading towards Sasuke were suddenly on the ground, while Naruto was stood there in front of Sasuke with an aura of blue chakra surrounding his body. His orange jacket gone and wearing a plain black t-shirt, but where his right arm was there was now what could only be described as a demonic limb, the skin was black with blue tribal looking tattoos running up and along the arm and at the top of the shoulder was a fin also covered with the tribal tattoos.

"Well then, now that round 1 is finished, let's get round 2 underway, so why don't WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto shouted with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

**A.N. yep, here it is the second chapter, I did quite well on this one I think, and while I know this isn't the update most people wanted, but it is the one you got. I have more idea and better plans for this story then I do for vampire assassin, and I'm still looking for co-writer's, but I don't think anyone actually read the AN I put up in the previous chapter, basically I want a co-writer, I've got loads of idea but neither the time or patience or skill to do them, so I'm looking for someone to help me with it, but anyway. At the Minuit, I'm trying to write chapter 3 of this along with 2 harry potter story's, and while I wanted this chapter to get to where they head home, I just couldn't do it, I felt that it needed to be stopped at that last line, so I'd like you all to review this chapter, properly, with actual comments on idea's plot story structure grammar and shit like that, but until my next update and I hope to hear from you soon**

**Ja ne Diimmortal**


End file.
